The General's Consort
by ShiTiger
Summary: "It's like being punched by a fluffy pillow," Lunaris chuckled, stroking the soft hand in his grasp. The Earther's glaring eyes were like a beacon on a dark night. He should stop this, before it got out of hand. (Lunaris x Donald Duck. Slash)


**The General's Consort**

_**Ch 1: The General and the Duck**_

* * *

_(Set during the episode: What Ever Happened to Donald Duck?) _

As the poster crumpled to the floor of the cell, the general caught sight of what the prisoner had been trying to hide. "Is that a crack in the cell wall? Penumbra?"

"Sorry, sir! I'll have someone fix it right away!" the captain insisted. "But what are we to do with the prisoner until it's fixed."

"Put him in another… cell." Lunaris sighed heavily at the nearly identical cracks in the walls of the other cells. One of the guards should have dealt with them already if they were that noticeable.

"The walls must have been damaged during the mite attacks," Penumbra observed. "I will scold the guards immediately for this."

"Good. We can't afford weakness at a time like this. As for our prisoner… I shall keep an eye on him. He shall be locked in my rooms until the cells have been properly repaired," Lunaris stated calmly, casting an unwavering gaze at the Earther.

"Are you sure you don't want me to keep an eye on him? You're so busy with all your plans," the captain began, only to be cut off by a dismissive wave.

"No need, captain. He is a rather small and pitiful creature. Nothing at all like his vibrant sister, Della. No matter. His presence serves a purpose. Soon, our people will conquer Earth!" the general boasted loudly, even as he snatched the little duck up under his arm. The Earther squirmed and let out a string of garbled words, but Lunaris only tightened his grip. Bidding good evening to his new captain, he made his way to the transport shuttle for the trip back to the city.

* * *

"Ooof!"

"You'll be staying in here, with me, Earther," the general insisted, unconcerned with the fact that he had just dropped his new_ 'guest' _roughly on the floor. Turning back to the door, he pressed his hand to the golden keypad on the wall. "Voice lock: General Lunaris."

"WhyyouIotta…"

"I don't know why you even bother trying to speak. Even without the clamp, no one can understand what you're saying. Which works just as well for me, as my people listen to everything I tell them." The taller man approached the broad window, his gaze narrowing on the blue and green planet in the distance.

"We were a peaceful race," Lunaris began, clasping his hands behind his back. "Until the day that my father, General Meridian, observed the Earthers launching strange objects into space. He was convinced that they would target us next. And so, he ordered our scientists to devise a way to hide us from view. For decades, we've locked ourselves away from Earth's prying eyes. And then **she **arrived. Della Duck, an Earther who was nothing like the evil aliens we'd been taught to distrust."

Donald pushed himself to his feet, his hands pulling at the golden clamp on his beak. He froze when the teal-skinned Moonlander turned, and strode across the room toward him.

Lunaris leaned down, tangling his fingers into the duck's shirt, and lifting him into the air. "I never understood my father's fear of your species. We are planet Moon, and we are mighty! My father trained our people for a war that never came. And so…" The general tossed his prisoner onto the large, golden-sheeted bed that was the only elegant piece of furniture in the room. "I shall be the one to start that war. We, the Moonlanders, shall show your people that we are not a species to be trifled with. My plans are in place, and soon they will come to fruition."

"We'llstopyou!" Donald attempted to yell, turning over onto his back to keep the general in sight. The moonlander loomed over him, his massive chest blocking the duck's view of the Earth.

"You know, Della was both excitable and unafraid when she met us for the first time. She was so eager for company that she couldn't see the danger she was in." With deft fingers, Lunaris unlatched the cloak around his neck, along with his communication device. His focused gaze never leaving his prisoner, the general hung his cloak on the hook by the bed, before peeling off his gloves, and kicking off his boots. Clad in only his military shorts, he surged forward, kneeling between the Earther's spread legs, his muscular arms on either side of the alien's head.

"But you are not so naïve. Under that simmering anger is the realization that your very existence relies solely on my interest in keeping you around. I could have you fed to the mites, like a common criminal, or…" Lunaris lifted a hand, and trailed it down the duck's chest, until his fingers slipped under the hem of the shirt.

"HEY!" Donald squirmed beneath the larger man's body, trying to pull away from his touch.

"You're so soft, despite your temper," Lunaris whispered, tracing his fingers over the smooth feathers with growing interest. A small fist flew at his face, the feathered knuckles brushing his cheek as the duck attempted to punch him. Smirking, the general grabbed his prisoner's wrist in a fierce grip. "It's like being punched by a fluffy pillow," Lunaris chuckled, stroking the soft hand in his grasp. The Earther's glaring eyes were like a beacon on a dark night. He should stop this, before it got out of hand. And yet… there was something appealing about the alien's strange appearance. Della, a pretty female of her species, had not caught his attention beyond how she might be of use to his plans. But Donald, her easily-angered brother, managed to stir his loins with nothing more than a glance.

Lunaris traced his gaze over the golden restraint clasping the duck's enchanting bill closed. Pressing the Earther's imprisoned wrist to the bedsheets above his head, he allowed his free hand to follow his eyes, admiring the smoothness of the Earther's strange mouth beneath his fingertips. "I could be persuaded to remove this, you know."

Dark eyes widened in response, the body stilling beneath him. "Wouldn't you like to spend your days, and _nights_, in this paradise, rather than locked back up in that dusty cell? All you have to do is give me your word that you will not attempt to escape. And, as an added bonus, consent to spend some quality time with me," Lunaris purred, his hand flexing on the duck's immobilized wrist.

Donald considered his options. Giving in to the general's desires would give him more leeway in the future. There wasn't much he could do from a cell. But perhaps he could eventually persuade his captor to let him walk around without an escort. After all, it wasn't as if Donald knew how to pilot a spaceship. He was trapped on the Moon, with no way back to Earth unless the general miraculously had a change of heart. Sighing, he nodded his consent, his gaze flickering down to avoid the look of triumph on the Moonlander's face.

"Excellent. I'm taking that weird neck spasm as a yes. We are going to have so much_ fun_ together, Donald Duck."

* * *

"Well, that was delightful, my dear," Lunaris announced, pressing a kiss to his lover's feathery cheek. Sweeping his shorts from the ground, he pulled them on, before slipping on his boots and gloves. Without another word, he refastened the cloak and communicator around his neck, and made his way to the door. In moments, the heavy golden door was locked behind him.

"It's like Ithaquack all over again," Donald grumbled, rolling over onto his side, away from the general's side of the bed. He could feel the mild ache beneath his tail, even as a wetness slid down his leg to moisten the golden sheets beneath him. The only difference now was that he wasn't trading his body to keep his sister safe from a pervy old god. Not to mention all the other creatures and villains that seemed drawn to him. ,He was willing to bet that Gladstone didn't have to deal with all this unwanted sexual attention.

"It's just until I can escape from here," the duck swore to himself. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on sleep.

* * *

"That was oddly delightful. I haven't been this relaxed for quite some time," General Lunaris hummed to himself, even as he strode down the hallway. He would allow his new lover to rest before indulging himself again. The thought stopped him in his tracks, directly in front of a window that gave him an unobstructed view of Earth.

"I'm already thinking of the next time," the general commented to himself. He'd only meant to tease the little Earther, not get attached. "Hmmm… I will need a plan to convince the people of Earth to accept me as their new ruler. Perhaps I should take an Earthian husband or wife. No, no… Too equal. I need someone who will support me, but not interfere with my plans. A royal consort, perhaps. Not Donald, of course, but…" The thought of his new lover dressed in billowing golden silk stirred his loins again. He quickly pulled his cloak around him, just as a pair of guards marched by.

"Not him. He's far too volatile." Even if his feathers were softer than anything Lunaris had ever touched before. Even if his petite stature and dark eyes were appealing. Even if his strange mouth made kissing into an exotic experience, and his moans were enough to bring the general's manhood to attention. His father would be disappointed in him.

He couldn't think straight. It was as if the duck had a hold of his thoughts, even when they were apart. Was it some side effect of being intimate with an Earther? Donald was probably sleeping by now, sprawled on the other side of the bed like he owned the spot. And Lunaris couldn't bring himself to be upset at the idea. No, his mind and body were screaming at him to return to the room, and reclaim what belonged to him.

"Yes," General Lunaris affirmed aloud. "Donald Duck is _mine_. I will not let him go. He shall be my royal consort, and we shall be bonded beneath the light of the Earth!"

* * *

"Wait a sec, are you telling us that you're _married_ to General Lunaris," Della confirmed, staring at her brother in shock.

"Yeah. It'scomplicated. Theverynextdayheinsistedonit. Thejerkdidn'tevenaskmebeforesettingitallup," Donald mumbled, leaning back in his chair.

_("Yeah. It's complicated. The very next day he insisted on it. The jerk didn't even ask me before setting it all up.")_

Della turned to her friend, her eyes wide. "Penny, did you know about this?"

"Yeahhhh. I was there. It was very strange," the former captain stated, glancing at Donald. "The general wasn't acting like himself. It was like he was possessed with the idea of being married to you."

"Justmyluck," Donald sighed.

"But now his ship is orbiting Earth. You won't have to deal with him anytime soon," Penumbra insisted, pointing at the sky.

"His ship won't be up there forever. Eventually he'll crash land on Earth, and we'll have to deal with him again," Della explained, skootching her chair closer to her brother.

"Iknow. Iknow," Donald said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's okay if you're scared of facing him again… after what he did to you," Della whispered, taking her brother's hand in her own to give it a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks,Della. ButI' 'tthatbad." There was a blush on his cheeks as he spoke, which had his sister winking at him in amusement.

_("Thanks, Della. But I'm not afraid of that big palooka. Being with him wasn't that bad.")_

"So, you're saying he's your type, then? I thought you already had two boyfriends," Della teased.

"Ido!AndItoldhimthat!Hedoesn'tcareaslongasIremainloyaltohimasmyhusband," Donald explained,

_("I do! And I told him that! He doesn't care as long as I remain loyal to him as my husband.)_

"Mmhmm…" Della smirked as she released his hand. "Loyal, huh. The fact that you're not trying to get the marriage annulled right this second means he's definitely still holding your interest. Was he that good in bed?"

"DELLA!"

"Della!"

"What? You've seen how tight his pants are. And you know I swing both ways," Della chuckled, winking at her Moonlander roommate.

"I thought we were keeping that a secret for now," Penumbra grumbled under her breath, her cheeks bright blue.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to tease. We'll handle Lunaris when he finally lands," Della stated, getting to her feet. Leaning over, she pressed a quick kiss to her girlfriend's cheek, before pressing a kiss to her brother's head. "And if you want to keep his tight butt around as your husband, I support you."

"Della," Donald groaned, burying his face in his hands.

* * *

_Note: I do have some plans to continue this, but life is pretty busy right now. Hope you all enjoy this rare pairing._


End file.
